GameOver
GameOver is an original character from Nintendo World ''and the main antagonist of the series. Character Biography In the original series, GameOver first appeared as the Sony Leader trying to wage war on Nintendo World. He frees the demon Corona from within Corona Mountain and waits for Corona to destroy Nintendo. Throughout the first season, many clones of GameOver are encountered by the Mario brothers, Pacman, and other characters; but the actual GameOver's whereabouts remain hidden. At the end of the first season, it is revealed that GameOver took on the appearance of Donkey Kong and was with the Mario brothers the entire time, gathering information. Upon this reveal, Mario knocks GameOver into a batch of Lava and mutates him into Corruption. Season 2 explores GameOver's origins. Prior to the creation of Console Games, Nintendo and Sony were working together on a way to make video games more challenging. They had the idea of the game ending once the player lost a certain amount of lives. This lead to the creation of GameOver, a tool who could copy himself to be in multiple games at any given time. Nintendo and Sony gave GameOver intelligence so he would know when and where to be to cause the Game Over screens, but this intelligence instead caused GameOver to come up with this own plans. He broke out of the lab where he was created, which was located underneath Big Shell (the nuclear power plant within Nintendo), and killed nearly everyone there. As a last effort to kill GameOver, the survivors of Big Shell self-destructed the plant. However, GameOver was able to escape through the sewer pipes and into Nintendo World. At the end of Season 2, Mario uses the Phoenix Down to cure Corruption back into GameOver and Mario shoots him in the head - killing him. In the Nintendo World movie ''The Land of Turmoil, it is revealed that shortly after GameOver escaped from Big Shell, he adopted an apprentice named Reno Redchury who would carry out GameOver's goals of domination should GameOver perish. In the cancelled addition of Season 3, Mario and Luigi must use the last of the Phoenix Down to bring back GameOver so he can help them battle General ROM. GameOver is hesitant to help, feeling anger towards Mario for killing him, but ultimately agrees to help because he knows if ROM destroys Nintendo, there would be nothing left for him to conquer. In the remake of Season 3, GameOver is once again the main antagonist. It is revealed that along with GameOver's creation there was a device called 'Continue' that was meant to keep GameOver in check. GameOver realizes that he cannot die unless someone uses the Continue. He summons Sephiroth to distract Mario so he can kidnap Peach and Luigi. After the series was rebooted, Tyler Redick revealed the rest of the original series plot. GameOver would kill Luigi in order to send a warning to Mario not to get in his way. Continue would be revealed to be Maria, a girl Tyler falls for. Continue would activate her power and imprison GameOver so that he could be kept in check. Reboot Series In the Nintendo World Reboot, GameOver's appearance was given an upgrade. His signature red eyes were made smaller to properly fit his face and his dark skin was lightened up to reveal more features such as lips and nose. His plan in the reboot is similar to that of the original. He recruited Albert Wesker, Revolver Ocelot, and Riku to help him free Corona from the Mountain. Appearance GameOver is an all dark figure with red eyes depicted as red hollow circles with filled red circles. Though it is difficult to tell in the series, the black within the hollow circle is actually darker than the rest of him - the black being the white of normal eyes. GameOver's unique set of eyes is often seen as his defining characteristic and used to identify his presence on most merchandise. GameOver wears a black trench-coat and cowboy hat. The model used for GameOver was the "serial killer" pedestrian from GTA: San Andreas. Redick took the black texture from the trench-coat and simply stretched it across the ped's body, then added the eyes. For the reboot version of GameOver, the body and hat remained the same, but the face and hands were re-done to be a lighter black than the rest of his body, giving contrast between his skin and his clothes. The lightening of his face also allowed GameOver to have more facial features such as a visible nose, lips, and ears. GameOver does not have any hair. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Fictional CharactersCategory:AntagonistsCategory:SonyCategory:Nintendo World Characters GameOver's primary power is that he has the ability to make endless copies of himself. Most, if not all, of the GameOver battles in the original series are clones. Prior to Season 3 Remake, the only way to truly kill GameOver was to find the original (or 'real') GameOver and kill him. In Season 1, GameOver has the ability to take on the appearance of Donkey Kong (a power which was dropped immediately after Season 1). In Season 2 as Corruption, he had the ability to teleport (though this was only seen once). GameOver's signature weapon is a cross-bow that shoots explosive arrows. He is seen with it half-way through the first Season and has kept it since then. In The Land of Turmoil it is revealed that he found the explosive cross-bow in the weapons department of Big Shell during his escape. Redick commented that he is unsure if the cross-bow will return in the reboot.